Being on your Side Always
by Daepicone135
Summary: Toad is known for what? An annoying voice and being a coward. But he has bigger dreams: to become a hero in the Nintendo Hero Leauge! However, it will take more than proving himself that he isn't what he looks like, as the Unwelcomed Villans invade the Annual Hero Showdown. Can Toad, with help from his side-side kicks and Mirror friends, protect the Heroes from danger?


Chapter 1

"So what?" Toad asked sternly, smacking his hands on the table, "Just 'coz I'm a side character doesn't mean I'm not a hero? I'm a good person!"

"Sorry, said the guard, blocking Toad's way into the Hero HQ, "Only _true_ heroes and members are allowed in the complex."

"I have several games myself!"

"Two isn't that much. Yoshi and Wario have more.

"So?"

"Move along now!"

Toad trudged off, disappointed. It was his dream to become as brave as the heroes at the Miyamoto Hero Leauge, a mix of the most daring, the smartest and the _best_ of characters who trained, worked, socialised and got some peace from their unstable and chaotic fans. The Hero HQ was a smart, futuristic looking complex that was entirely encircled by a strong wall made of a recently discovered, ultra strong material; so strong in fact, that it could withstand modern day weaponry! The entrance, however, looked very different, by its grand, godly-like gate, since it was built a long time ago when the two brothers from Japan founded the first elite force of fighters 'The First Four'.

Other than this though, not much was known about this place, which was after all private. But there was a chance to get into the Miyamoto Hero Leauge. Every year, was a fierce competition, known as the _Hero Showdown_ , which was hosted by the 'First Four' themselves. As Nintendo created more and more characters, a contest was held so newbies could prove how prestigious and significant they were, and hopefully, get a place in the League.

Mostly newbies, as Toad had been trying for decades to get in, but would never pass. Although affected by his fails, he, with a little courage, was determined to participate and be one of the winners in the upcoming Showdown. He was ready.

Chapter 2

"No, No No!" Mario sighed as he sat down his chair again, "We need to think of something _new_!"

As a prestigious and famous hero, Mario was one of the first heroes in the original league and is an iconic figure to this day. He used to be the bravest and most featured, starring in every possible way, from movies to other games, and spin-offs. As the top leader of the still surviving 'First Four,' Mario was given the job by the ancient Miyamoto Brothers to unite every so often with the old clan and discuss what to include in the new Hero Showdown every year.

"It's gotta be something that tests the participants; something that truly defines a hero!"

Mario glanced at his notes, then stared at the whiteboard, which had ideas and drafts scribbled all over its surface. Planning was harder than they thought. Link stared at the corner of the board. There, in blue ink and neat handwriting, wrote 'The _Winners are great, but the good succeed!"_

"Mario," Link exclaimed, "I think I've got it!"

Everyone leaned over to hear. It was a brilliant idea!

"It is official!" Mario announced, "We have the ideas for the new contest. I declare the Hero Showdown ready to be prepared!"

Chapter 3

Toad pushed into the queue as he lined up to register into the Competiton database; it was nearly the big day! Many other characters could be seen around the registrants' centre. In the corner was a shady-looking man who was oddly dressed and stood out from the colourful wallpaper and cheery atmosphere. His hood concealed his face, yet it seemed that he could see everything around him.

"Umm, excuse me? Toad asked, "Why are you here mister?"

Silence, except the sound of faint breathing.

"Hello?"

Then a voice came.

"I'm warning you, Toad. Let me ask you a question. Why are YOU here?"

"uh, umm," Toad stammered, "I want to be a hero, just like everyone in the league."

"Be careful, since those heroes barged nothing." the man continued, "They ruined it. The league. All my work..."

"Alright-y Sir, that's enough!" a guard broke in, "You aren't supposed to be in here!"

"BE CAREFUL TOAD!" the mysterious person cried as the guard dragged him outside.

' _Who was that mysterious person?'_ he thought curiously, _'and how did he know my name? At least I got into the contest. That's for sure. If he says that the competition is very dangerous, I'm going to prove him_ wrong!'

He sat down at his seat, still thinking, to hear the announcer speaking.

"All competitors, all contestants, all heroes!" it bellowed, "You may proceed to the arena! I repeat! You may proceed to the arena!"

Everyone got up, including Toad, and walked off, to their one-way ticket to the Miyamoto Hero League.


End file.
